


Two

by cycnus39



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycnus39/pseuds/cycnus39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock always talks to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

“The facts remain the same so one of them must be lying. Or both. I know you think they are both telling the truth but they might not even be aware of...” he stopped talking.

Two hours.

John had left the flat two hours ago.

* *

“The toothpick proves Marner did it no matter what fantasies Lestrade clings to. Honestly, John...” he trailed off.

Two days.

John had left two days ago.

* *

“I can’t think! Why can’t I...”

Two weeks.

* *

“John...”

Two months.

* *

“I didn’t...”

“You didn’t what?” John asked.

“Nothing,” he said.

 

 

End


End file.
